Xiaolin Idol
by vampiretrees
Summary: Once again Johnny and Cat are back with a whole new season of Idol but this time it's Xiaolin Showdown style! Johnny's still our Simon and people have actually heard the songs the paraodies are of! VOTING POLL NOW OPEN! AFTER 13 REVIEWS THE WINNER WILL BE
1. Contestant 1, Jack

Cat: Hello hello hello and welcome to the first XIAOLIN IDOL! The smae properties of my hit series "Irken Idol" except Xiaolin Showdown Style!

Johnny: With guest hosts DOJO AND MASTER FUNG! Because no one wants to hear them sing.

Dojo: So welcome to "But can They Dance?"!

Fung: He means Xiaolin Idol. He accidently drank some cleaning fluids today.

Dojo: I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!

Cat: What's wrong with drinking cleaning fluids?

Johnny: Quit talking about drinking cleaning fluids. Our first Guest is Jack Spicer!

Random scary fangirls: WE LOVE YOU JACK!

Cat: (screams and runs away from the scary fangirls, returns back with fan appreciation bat)

-To the tune of "I Will Survive"-

Jack: First I was afraid

I was horrified

Kept thinking I could never win

without Wuya by my side

But then I relized

That she didn't really help

Because she couldn't pick things up

With her ghostly, purple hands!

and so she's back

from Chase's Lair

I just walked in to find her here

with that fake smile on her face

I should have changed my stupid lock

I should have made her un-ghostly

If I had known for just one second

She'd be back to bother me

Go on now go float through the door

Just turn around now

'cause I'm not your pawn anymore

weren't you the one who tried to work with Chase Young

you think I'd crumble

you think I'd give up and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

as long as i know how to be evil

I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all the world to rule

and I'll survive

I will survive

It took all the strength I had

not to lose the wu

kept trying hard to fix

the pieces of my broken 'bots

and I spent oh so many nights

Thinking of how to beat the Xiaolin

I used to cry

Now I hold my head up high

and you see me

somebody new

I'm not that messed up little person

still working with with you

and so you felt like floating in

and just expect me to be work with thee

now I'm saving all my evil

To rule the world alone!

Dojo: Did you drink some cleaning fluid too?

Jack: No. (wipes some cleaning fluid off his face)

Fung: The truth is more-

Jack: Don't care.

Fung: (throws Dojo at Jack)

Jack: OW! DRAGON!

Cat: Fung! What did we tell you about throwing Dojo at the contestants?

Fung: (sigh) No throwing Dojo at the contestants...

Cat: Good Fung. Have a cookie. (hands cookie)

Chase Young: (runs in steals cookie and runs away)

Johnny: Okay. Jack. You sing like a monkey and you look like one too.

Jack: It's the monkey staffs fault!

CAt: (runs up steals Monkey Staff and runs back)

Jack: cries

Fangirls: (squealing)

Cat: Johnny, they scare me! KILL'EM KILL'EM!

Johnny: (sets scary Jack fangirls on fire)

Cat: And this ties right into our next contestant KIMIKO TOHOMIKO!

Yes, I fear Jack's fangirls. They scare me. As stated our next contesant will be Kimiko. Remeber to keep in mind who you want to win. 


	2. Contestant 2, Kimiko

Cat: Welcome back to Xiaolin Idol.

Johnny: Sponcered by "Leprechan Juice" 'Juice of the Leprechans' No leprechans were harmed in the making of this juice.

Random beat up leprechan: Says you!

Cat: Our second contestant is Kimiko singing she version of "Great Balls of Fire"

Kimiko: Training shake my nerves and rattles my brain

Too much of that drives a girl insane

It's time to rest, I did my best

Goodness gracious I'm on fire!

I laughed at Fung 'cause the exercise were funny

He made me scurb the floor covered in honey

Then the bees came, I begged to stop

Goodness gracious I'm on fire

I got the new shen gong wu and it feels so good!

I won it my self just like a Xiaolin Monk should

I shoots tacos, that's so cool!

I'm a tell this world that it's mine mine mine mine-ine

I paint my nails and I pick my outfit

I'm really nervous but it sure is fun

This brand new wu! It's really cool!

Goodness gracious I'm on fire!

I got the new shen gong wu and it feels so good!

I won it my self just like a Xiaolin Monk should

I shoots tacos, that's so cool!

I'm a tell this world that it's mine mine mine mine-ine

I paint my nails and I pick my outfit

I'm really nervous but it sure is fun

This brand new wu! It's really cool!

Goodness gracious I'm on fire!

I say goodness gracious I'm on fire.

Johnny: YAY FIRE IS GOOD FOR BURNING STUFF!

Cat: You have apeased our Simon-Judge. Good job.

Dojo: Kimiko? Cleaning fluids?

Kimiko: NO! (puts her bottle of cleaning fluids into Jack's pocket)

Jack: Wow I'm still here! HI MOM!

Jack's Mom: (waving from the audiance)

Johnny: Someone get him off the stage!

Cat: SECURITY!

Random ninja: (runs in and drag Jack off)

Jack's Mom: (hitting ninjas with purse)

Naruto: I got pwned!

Sakura: Why are we the ninjas!

Cat: I wanted to see Sasuke beat up.

Sasuke: (still being pwned by Jack's Mom)

Cat: Heh heh, die jerk!

Cat: Three guess who hates Sasuke! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Believe it!

Naruto: (beating Cat up for stealing his quote) 


	3. Contestant 3, Chase Young

Cat: Wow great out turn for 2 chapters only... 0.o THE PRESSURE IS ON! (screaming and running in circles)

Johnny: CAT! Quit spazzing!

Cat: But... the cleaning flu- I mean... Ummm... LACK OF SLEEP is making me CRAZY!

Johnny: Cat... Give it.

Cat: (mournfully hands over bottle of cleaning fluids)

Johnny: Good Cat. Have a chicken leg.

Cat: SCORE! (eating chicken)

Johnny: Our next contest and his song are bound to gather at least one flame-

Cat: Give it up for-

Johnny and Cat: CHASE YOUNG SINGING "KUNG FU FIGHTING!"

Chase: Everybody was kung-fu fighting

Those monks were fast as lightning

Kimiko's outfit was a little bit frightning

But they fought with expert timing

That little guy Omi messing up slang all around

They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down

It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part

From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting

Those monks were fast as lightning

Kimiko's outfit was a little bit frightning

But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Omi, Kim and Clay and Rai

He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on

We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand

The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting

Those monks were fast as lightning

Kimiko's outfit was a little bit frightning

But they did it with expert timing

(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing

Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning

Cat: And then there were flames.

Johnny: (lights match)

Cat: Not that kind. Put the fire out Johnny.

Johnny: (looks depressed and throws match in conviniently placed water bowl)

Cat: Yes, behold as the flames come rolling in like thunder.

Johnny: QUIT TEASING ME!

Cat: GO SET SASUKE ON FIRE!

Johnny: (sets Sasuke on fire) 


	4. Contestant 4, Raimundo

Cat: WOO! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day, soon I'll be in the the next Idol- WAIT! YOU PEOPLE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YET!

Johnny: Excellent subliminal advertisement Cat...

Cat: Thank you.

Johnny: Well, we have our next contestant!The avatar's non-evil twin brother, the guy with brown hair-

Cat: The guys whose attack if said with a planet would be "Wudai Uranus Wind"

Johnny: Give it up for RAIMUNDO! Singing a classic parody-

Cat: "I believe I Can fly, I got Shot by the FBI"!

Raimundo: I used to think that I could not go on

And life was nothing but this stupid song

But now I know the meaning of true power

I ruled the world for about an hour

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

1 - I believe I can fly

I got shot by the FBI

All I wanted was a chicken wing

Now my arm's in a sling

I believe I can soar

I hit my head on an open do-or-or-or

All I wanted was a buffalo wing

Now I can't move a thing

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

See I was on the verge of breaking down

I dreamed of rooms full of clowns

There are miracles in life I must achieve

There were scary shipper pictures in some archiiive

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Hey, if I just spread my wings

I can fly

I can fly

I can fly, hey

If I just spread my wings

I can fly

Fly-eye-eye

THANK YOU BRAZIL GOOD NIGHT!

Cat: ... Are we in Brazil?

Johnny: No... 0.o

Fung: Cleaning Fluids.

Cat and Johnny: Ah.

Yeah those cleaning fluids are here to stay. 


	5. Contestant 5, Cat

Dojo: And now for that time of the show when the creator or her own little weirdos get up and sing.

Fung: The cleaning fluids.

Johnny: (nods) So here's Cat singing her nerdy little verison of "I like Big Butts"

Cat: rap

I like big books and I can not lie

You other sistas can't deny

That when a guy walks in with an little picture book

A puny little disgrace

Tells it pathectic with just one look

Wanna read all night

Cuz you notice that book wasn't fright

Deep in the 'pack he's wearing

Those huge books, I can't stop staring

Those bright white pages glaring

Not fulla pictures

My homegirls tried to warn me

But that book you got

Full of jokes that aren't corny

Not about some team that wins

Not about some dumb old pins

Well use me use me cuz that ain't your average book

I've seen them prancin'

Those huge fat books dancin'

I'll read all the books in the world

I'm tired of magazines

Saying flat books are the thing

Take the average nerd-man and ask him that

That book gotta be as big as a cat

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)

Has your geek-friend got the book? (heck yeah)

Well read it, read it, read it, read it, read that big ole book

Book got back

WORD IN THE AIR!

Dojo: Wow. Cleaning fluids are bad.

Johnny: Yes they are...

I set my mind to it and I finally wrote this song! 


	6. Banned Contestants

Cat: And now for the segament of horrible little songs that we sadly could not make full version of, but you can still vote for them!

Johnny: No matter how weird they are...

Dojo: So here they are the songs that got several people kicked off the show!

Cat: Because we couldn't think of good songs!

Johnny: So heres Omi... just rapping.

Omi: (rapping) Word in the air

I fight without a care

I don't have any hair!

And Rai-mun-do sleeps

With his teddy bear!

Fighting evil ain't a big scare!

Once I broke a chair!

Word in the air!

(kicked off the stage)

Johnny: You're forbidden from rapping too.

Omi: WHAT! That was an excellent song it was about ME!

Cat: That's good for you. And here's Clay singing "These Boots are Made for Walkin'

Clay: (horribly and off key)

These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do

one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you-

Clay: (being dragged off stage)

Cat: Well that was horrible!

Johnny: And this leads to another banned contestant TUBBIMURA!

Cat: Singing "I'm to Sexy for my Shirt"

Tubbimura: Im too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And Im too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And Im too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way Im disco dancin-

Tubbi: (dragged off stage) (being beat up by Jack's mom)

Cat: Okay that's all the mini-contestants! Next chapter back with the lon-

Naruto: (singing) I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST!

THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! DUN DUN DUN!

Cat: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!

Naruto: (being dragged off my Sasuke and Sakura) BUT I GOT THE MUSIC IN MEH!

Jack's mom: (runs in and hits Sasuke a few more times then runs out) 


	7. Contestant 6, Wuya

Cat: Now back to the serious! This will be finished in a few days! WOO!

Johnny: So give it up for the next contesant Wuya!

Cat: And be sure to read all "Idol" fanfics!

Johnny: CAT! Quit advertising.

Cat: (looks down, ashamed)

Johnny: So here's Wuya singing "I Feel Pretty"

(note: Wuya is human in here)

Wuya: I feel evil

Oh so evil

I feel evil and medival and bright

And I pity

Any girl who isnt me tonight

I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

And so pretty

that I hardly can believe Im real

See the evil girl in the mirror there?

Who can that attractive girl be?

Such a pretty face

Such a evil dress

Such a pretty smile

Such a evil me

I feel stunning

And entrancing

Feel like running

And dancing for joy

For Im loved

By a pretty wonderful boy

See the evil girl in the mirror there?

Who can that attractive girl be?

Such a pretty face

Such a evil dress

Such a pretty smile

Such a evil me

I feel stunning

And entrancing

Feel like running

And dancing for joy

For Im loved

By a pretty wonderful boy

Johnny: YAY FUN SONG!

Cat: (quietly singing along)

Wuya: And it's all thanks to the cleaning fluids!

Johnny: 0.o 


	8. Contestant 7, It's a Secret

Cat: Okay we're on the final contestant!

Johnny: WE ROCK!

Cat: So who's our final contestant?

Johnny: I dunno I can't read their hand writing...

Dojo: That hands writin look VERY VERY framiliar... Where have I seen it befo-

Omi: Get ready to be amazed-

Clay: You have to get alot of cleaning fluid to make him do this-

Kimiko: Give it up for the one who's old and bold-

Raimundo: GRANDMASTER FUNG!

Fung: Who let the dojo out?

Kimiko: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Omi: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Raimundo: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Clay: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the dojo out?

Jack: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the dojo out?

Wuya: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Jack, Wuya: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: When the party was nice, the party was jumpin'

Chase: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo!

Fung: And everybody havin' a ball

Tubbimura: Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo!

I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…"

Hannibal: Yippie Yi Yo!

Fung: And the monks report to the call

The Xiaolin Showdown

Fung: Who let the dojo out?

Kimiko: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Omi: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Raimundo: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Clay: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

Jack coming to steal our wu

Go far away, you're annoying

Get over your pathetic little you

Kimiko: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Omi: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Raimundo: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Clay: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: I'm gonna beat

Jermaine: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo!

Fung: All those pathectic villains

Master Monk Guan: Yippie, Yi, Yo!

Fung: Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"

Dyris: Yippie Yi, Yo!

Fung: The villains ain't as chillin' as they used to be

Clowfang: Yippie, Yi, Yo!

Fung: Their luck runs out now

Fung: Who let the Dojo out?

Megan: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the Dojo out?

Gigi: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the Dojo out?

Random jackbot: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the dojo out?

Katnappe: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the Dojo out?

Pandabubba: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the Dojo out?

Jesse: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the Dojo out?

Blind Swordsman: Who? Who? Who? Who?

Fung: Who let the dojo out?

Cyclops: O? O? O? O?

Fung: WHO LET THE DOJO OUT?

Dojo: Peace! Except for you! bites random person

Cat: Wow. The amazazing power of cleaning fluids.

Johnny: I see and I believe.

Dojo: I'll give you a hint, the one who let the dojo out has a big, bald, yellow head. 


	9. Vote!

Cat: And now for the part you've all long awaited! Voting!

Johnny: Welcome to the voting process. Vote for:

-Jack Spicer, "I Will Survive"

-Kimiko, "Goodness Gracious I'm on Fire!"

-Chase Young, "Kung Fu Fighting"

-Raimundo, "I Believe I can Fly"

-Cat, "I like Big Books"

-Omi, "Omi's Horrible Little Rap"

-Tubbimura, "I too Sexy for my Shirt"

-Wuya, "I Feel Pretty"

-Fung, "Who let the Dogs out?"

Cat: Send a review saying who you think should win!

Johnny: Put the singer(s)'s name first then their song.

Cat: After 13 reviews we'll count the votes and announce the winner!

Johnny: Review quick!

Cat: also be sure to read "Naruto Idol" the next in the "Idol" series!


	10. Results!

Cat: NYARGH! I completely forgot to tally the votes on here for soooooo long!

Johnny: Ingenious.

Cat: Silence!

Johnny: and now to announce the winners-

Cat: MASTAH FUNG "WHO LET THE DOJO OUT?"

Johnny: Second place, Cat "I Like Big Books"

Cat: And third place, a tie betwen Rai and Cheese- Mean Chase Young.

Johnny: And now Cat you can do it.

Cat: I can! for real!

Johnny: Yes Cat. You may... ADVERTISE!

Cat: WOOOOOOOOO! READ THE SEQUEL FIC "NARUTO IDOL"! We already have 13 chapters and songs for Naruto, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Haku, Chouji, Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Rock Lee and Gai-sensei with more to come! 


End file.
